Switches (e.g., single-pole, double-throw (SPDT) switches) used for routing radio frequency and millimeter-wave signals may be fabricated using transistors and used in various applications, including, for example, transmit-receive switching for a transceiver. The performance of such switches may be limited in some designs, however, because of a loss of linearity that may result from insufficient bootstrapping, or because of return loss degradation that may result from the presence of parasitic capacitance associated with on-chip coupling capacitors.
Thus, there is a need for an improved design for an SPDT switch.